


They

by Tomloveschris



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, More Fluff, RPF, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomloveschris/pseuds/Tomloveschris
Summary: Henry is in deeper love with Ben, and vice versa.





	They

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am with another drabble, it is with more words, and considering that I am a Spanish speaking pardon me my bad English and if you detected one mistake please tell me and I will fix it, thanks for reading. This is a story who came for my because i just wanted write in English to learn more, so we are here.

Henry was tired, he goes to his apartment and turn on the lights, takes off his cloak and put it on the chair, slowly he walks towards the kitchen, or that was what he was going to do until he looks at the light of his room on, he went to it to found his co-star of BvS in his bed watching TV, He stayed looking at the man in his bed, looking beautiful and quiet, being him, his Ben. 

Henry called his attention with a softly murmur Ben looks at him and smiled  
'Hi love' says Ben when he sees Henry at the door, 'How was your day?' he questions softly.  
Henry walks straight to Ben, he responds him with a kiss, a soft and pure. When the oxygen was necessary in they lungs, they separate and looks at each other. Henry murmured 'Oh love, was so stressed and bored, and more because you aren't around of my and i felt more tired' answered leaving little kisses in Ben's lips.  
'Oh yeah?' questions Ben, smiles and giving back the kisses that Henry gave him.  
'Yes, a was pretty sad and the only thing that I wanted all day is be with you in my bed, kissing and holding you to gave to you a lot of love'.  
'well, come with me man, you are losing time' said Ben, while his finger move across the face of the other man, touching his cheeks and down at this neck. 

Henry gets off his shirt and pants only keeping up his boxer, he joins with Ben at the bed and lies down with him. Ben gets more close of Henry's body, feeling the warmth of the other body. Henry spends one arm in the Ben's Hip, Pressing enough to leave one mark of his fingers in the pale skin. Ben moaned low feeling the hand of Henry in his hip, how he press and mark.  
Henry goes towards the neck of Ben, smelling it, he press his nose in it, steal him a moaned, giving pleasure to him, enjoying the moment with Ben, because Henry always will love the ending of his days because Ben always will be with him, in their bed, feeling the body of each other and be loved, how he also likes the mornings, because sees the Ben's face every time that he wakes up is like be in the heaven, watching he asleep, his long eyelashes, and how the sun falls on his face it's wonderful. 

Henry falls sleep while Ben continues caressing his hair, soft and patiently. Falling in love more with him, his beautiful face and his mouth, his perfect hair and the rest of his body, Ben adores how the face of Henry looks more beautiful at the light of the moon. Some day he will die for loving more than he can, because every night he loves more that man.  
'I love you my man of steel' Murmurs Ben before falls sleep with Henry, Accompanying him in dreams.


End file.
